A New War
by Wolf151master
Summary: Set in future Cybertron (after Beast Machines) a young boy opens a time warp and the Maximals and Predicons of the past restart a war, this time on Cybertron, who will win, and what new characters will arrive!


Four Million years ago, on a planet called Cybertron, lived a race of beings called the transformers. These beings were high tech robots that were able to think and feel on their own. They established cities upon this planet but in the end split up into two groups, the Autobots and the Decepticons. The Decepticons were bent on one thing, total domination, but the Autobots would not let them. Larger in number, the Autobots decided to launch a team of their most trained individuals to seek help and knowledge, the Decepticons followed. Both ships entered a transwarp intergalactic time portal and were thrown through time into a completely different solar system. As the ships exited the portal they began a war in space, thus leading to the demise of the two ships. The Decepticons and Autobots crashed landed on a planet, primitive in stature, known as Earth.

For there they lay buried until the year 1985 when a giant volcano erupted and awoke the two clashing teams. They began what was called, the Great War. They fought violently, as the Decepticons tried to take every resource from the planet known to man and use it to create energon cubes. The Autobots, enlisting the help of humans, fought valiantly and forced the Decepticons back to Cybertron. The Autobots followed them there and kept the war raging. After almost all of Cybertron was destroyed, Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, was destroyed and the Autobots won. They created a new government and an alliance between both sides. Peace was thought to have come.

About seven million years later, the Maximals and Predicons (ancestors to Autobots and Decepticons) now rule the world. Now smaller in stature and in larger numbers, a rogue Predicon known also as Megatron, decided to get a band of misfits together. He barged into Cybertron Hall and stole the Golden Disks, carrying record of the past, and stole a space cruiser and fled the planet. At the same time, Optimus Primal and his team of scientists had taken their scouting ship, The Axalon, filled with stasis pods, and were sent to scout the unknown regions of space. They entered a transwarp intergalactic time portal and came into contact with the rogue Predicons. The Maximals aboard the Axalon tried to take down the enemy ship as did the Predicons. But as they lost their power, the ships both crash landed on the same primitive planet of earth.

As they awakened and took on animal and beast forms from the life on the planet, the began raging their own war called, The Beast Wars. Their battle ensued vigorously as they were watched by aliens. The aliens did not like energy weapons, so planted on the planet was raw untainted energon, which would surge through the Maximal and Predicon circuitry until they were forced into stasis mode and destroyed. The transformers then used the disguise of beast mode to stop this and disguise themselves amongst the life forms. The aliens decided to try and destroy them, but the transformers withstood the devastation taking on new forms and becoming invisible to the aliens. Their wars raged and new bots arrived until they found their ancestor's Autobot ship, The Ark.

Megatron, trying to destroy all time, attacks the emergency stasised Optimus Prime and forces the Maximals once again to change shape and get new body structures. Megatron growing stronger found the Decepticon ship, The Nemesis, and launched it into space. The Maximals using the escape pod on the Ark, followed and destroyed the ship but unbeknownst to them leaving Megatron alive, who held onto the pod until they reached Cybertron.

Ten years pass as their pod crash landed on Cybertron. All life their was turned into mindless drones and controlled by Megatron. He held all power to the whole planet, to try and conquer the Maximals. But the Maximals prevailed, by entering the core of Vector Sigma, gaining new bodies, new transformations and new weapons. Megatron became obsolete and was terminated by Vector Sigma. The world became alive again and peace was finally in their hands. But was this the end?

_I know, this is the story and history of the transformers, but I am working on the rest. If you like how I have described this, wait till the rest. The start of the story will be the next chapter so keep a lookout for the newest chapter. It starts as Cybertron is now inhabited of robots and humans that co-exist. The robots are called Supercons, no kore good and evil, just peace.....finally. Until a young boy creates a time machine, and being fond of the dark side, brings the Predicons back to Cybertron from their battle on primitve earth. A new bot comes online, and the Maximals also sneak through the time warp. So stay tuned!!_


End file.
